Why Students Are Pressed to Follow Abstinence Rules
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Heading into school is a big commitment, but there is always one thing that students have on their mind other than just getting an education. Something that Ash Ketchum is determined to get regardless of the consequences. (Oneshot Ash/Giselle, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set in an alternate universe version of the aftermath of the first season of the Pokémon anime. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

This story was completed at the request of KJC71790. I might catch up with some of the other requests that have accumulated recently if I can get the inspiration. I hope this story meets up to KJC71790's satisfaction.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak. I do not own anything.

Ash Ketchum never believed that he would resort to trying to find an alternative to finding his way into the Pokémon League, but the profound loss he had in the Kanto League was not something he wanted to repeat. After the loss he checked for every alternative that he could find to obtain a quick way to getting more powerful. Of all his choices to become a better trainer, he eventually remembered the one area he had visited once but never gave a second thought to ever revisit since he went through his journey, The Pokémon Tech Institute.

Being able to enter the League again without pushing his way through eight gyms was a less tense way for Ash to find his way in but it wasn't what he had been hoping for. The knowledge and lessons he could take from the experience would be an ideal way for him to become a more formidable force. For everything that he hoped to gain from having a year in the boarding school, there was one thing that he missed and it wasn't the first thing that many would notice about his outward appearance.

"Pi Pikachu." His yellow rodent Pokémon friend said as he brushed his owners neck with his tail.

Ash patted his friend's head when he told him, "Yeah. It's kind of tough to get used to the school already. I guess these uniforms aren't so bad but I wish I could still have my hat."

"Pi Pika cha?" Pikachu asked before the school bell for all students sounded.

Ash realized his situation when he said, "Ah shit! Biology is starting now!" Ash made a dash down the halls as he found the first room that appeared on his right where he saw most of the class was already seated. He made a dash inside as Pikachu held on tight to his shirt. In between two filled seats, Ash was able to seat himself just as he teacher was coming in.

Joe welcomed, "Looks like you at least managed to be closer this time Ash. You won't get marked tardy this time at least."

Ash nodded when he got out his laptop and prepared to take notes on the upcoming lecture. "Yeah, I think I might have gotten lucky for how close I was."

His teacher announced, "Alright, good morning everyone. It looks like everyone has arrived on time today. Now if you just upload your reports to the classroom board website, we will begin todays lesson."

Ash opened his document folder as he also opened the class website before he dragged his report to the class dropbox. There were a few seconds pause before the Professor told the class, "Good job, we have a full participation today. Now we can begin the course. I hope everyone has their reading done. As scheduled we will now begin the study of floral reproduction. Starting with regards to the dispersal of pollen spores, Jumpluffs offer us an example of..."

When the professor began, Ash almost absent mindedly typed out every word that sounded important on his laptop notes. The nature of biology wasn't the first subject at the Tech that he was looking forward to but he knew he had to endure the lengthy lectures to eventually get a passing grade. Before he could realize anything else, Ash was broken out of his bored stupor when he saw an icon flash from his laptop toolbar. It was a convenient thing for Ash to use since he could essentially pass notes without getting caught by the Professor's eye.

He clicked to find that it was in fact from his nearby friend he had met early in his journey. JMusashi had the subject title of "She's Free." Ash opened the e-mail when he checked its message to read, "You're good to go Ash. Giselle is fair game. Her last boyfriend was eight months ago and still probably hoping for that to change." Ash did everything to hold back a goofy grin when he read that e-mail. It was very true he wanted to become a more experienced trainer but there was one particular thing that he hoped he would be able to return to. The sight of one student by the name of Giselle Pondel.

Ash thought that Misty would possibly turn out to be a girlfriend for him one day, but absence from the sight of Giselle did give As ha newfound appreciation for the student who was around his age. The almost year apart from her had only matured and developed everything about her a little. The girl's uniform did everything to complement her voluminous brown hair that framed her smooth and unblemished face. Amazingly even with the dress code she was allowed to wear pantyhose that clung to reveal her wonderfully shaped legs. The most enticing features for Ash though was the fact that if there was a student at Pokémon Tech Institute who had a more promisingly sizable rack, he had yet to see her. Every school seemed to have one particular girl who would command the attention of every student population. There was absolutely no doubt in Ash's mind that she was that girl and for a few good reasons he just thought of off hand.

 _Man. Why can't my Biology class be about here instead?_ Ash thought to himself as he watched her from behind. Although he wasn't in a relationship with her it would be particular fact he was soon going to change. With the help of his friend Joe he would be able to begin the first few steps towards that goal. He rapidly typed an e-mail response to Joe, "Thanks for checking out man. I've got to owe you tonight's homework right?"

Ash waited for a response as he pretended to type out his notes. He got a response reading, "Extend it through this week just to make up for me getting my ass chewed out in the girl's locker room." Ash couldn't bring himself to even chuckle at the request when he remembered the trouble Joe got in for being caught. He was let off with a warning by the gym faculty but the girls weren't' so merciful as they collectively, in Joe's words, gave him the wedgie of a lifetime. Apparently Joe's crack was still itchy and chafing from the feeling of his underwear being driven up so high.

For that much, Ash was glad it was only that long when he typed out, "For sure. I just need some good luck now." Ash continued to work on his notes after he sent the e-mail as he saw Joe next to him give a nod of approval at the planned move Ash was getting ready for. Ash checked below to see Pikachu thankfully wasn't suspicious of what his friend and master was getting ready for.

The nearly two hour class was finally past when Ash stepped out of the Biology room. With his last class done for the day he was now preparing himself to find his target girl. Much to his excitement he saw her hanging out with some of the other school girls. He waited for a few minutes before seeing her walk towards a drinking fountain. He seized the opportunity while keeping himself from ogling the sight of her leaning forward.

He greeted, "Hey Giselle. Pretty interesting subject we just had today wasn't it?"

Giselle took a few sips from the fountain before she answered, "I suppose so. Although I guess I just don't find floral reproduction to be the most interesting subject."

Ash shrugged when he added, "Yeah. I guess that sort of study isn't what everybody is into. But is there a class you been having a serious interest in?"

Giselle raised her upper body up to meet with Ash at eye level when she answered, "Oh I have to admit that I'm really more into becoming a more serious battler and that's probably it. I wasn't even able to make it into the League. I'm just still not at my best I suppose."

Ash tried to encourage, "Even if that's the case you have the right attitude Giselle. I don't plan on giving up any time soon even if it takes me the remainder of my life to accomplish. Of course I don't want to brag but me being in the top 16 and all, maybe could help give some pointers for you?"

Giselle smiled when she took out a handkerchief and answered, "I think you might be worth listening to somewhat Ash. But I don't think all the girls want me to keep them waiting. Maybe some other time." She dropped the handkerchief on the floor as she quickly pointed to it and offered Ash a wink. Ash watched Giselle walk away as he was given a view of her sauntering toosh before he realized that he didn't have much of a score towards getting a date. He did however get to pick up the handkerchief as he prepared to make a rush to return to Giselle. Some black ink caught his eye as eh unfolded it to discover the cursive writing that Giselle probably wrote. It read _Top Floor. Girl's Bathroom._

Ash was able to realize that he new just made a bigger step forward than he had originally thought but was still off put by how simple an invitation it was. "Aw man. I hope this isn't a setup or something. She couldn't be that much of a trouble maker right? I guess I have to find out about why she ditched her last boyfriend."

It was becoming late in the evening as Ash waited near the two restroom doors. Recalling Joe's experience entering a similarly sacred place of girls, he didn't want to go through it himself. "Man. I just hope Giselle isn't waiting for me to go into the girl's restroom." Much to his relief however, Ash found out that he wasn't going to have to wait for much longer. He saw Giselle appear from around the corner as she walked up to him with both of her hands behind her back and a carefree smile as she made her way through the halls. Ash greeted, "Hey Giselle. I didn't doubt you for a second that you would be on your way here."

Giselle walked up to the girl's bathroom door when she offered, "That's quite an admirable amount of dedication. I think you want to be rewarded for your patience don't you?" Before Ash could answer, Giselle leaned against the bathroom door as she offered Ash a way in. Ash was surprised at the gesture as he checked the halls for any possible onlookers.

He then asked her, "You really want me to go in there?"

Giselle smirked when she told him, "It's just a bathroom Ash. Nothing's going to hurt you in here."

With that invitation, Ash summoned every bit of courage he had as he prepared himself to boldly step into the territory where few men had ever gone before. Once he stepped a few feet inside he heard Giselle behind him shut the door closed and offered a locking click on the door handle. Ash turned around in time to see her work but managed to get one alluring sight as she held onto a set of keys by their ring before she pulled a portion of her shirt open to drop the keys right in between the crevice of her mounds.

"Woah uh… Hey Giselle what are you up to?"

Giselle threw her arms around Ash's neck when she answered, "Nabbing myself a real man. At least I hope that's the case." Before Ash could ask what she meant he found his lips too covered up by something else to even attempt to ask. He had just made the first step in making himself the most blessed student in the school as he found himself being frenched by an advance Giselle had just made herself. He was too excited to even notice he hadn't closed his eyes from the kiss but did manage to muster the enthusiasm to wrap his arms around Giselle's waist. He was even more pleased as he found himself permitted to lower one of his hands for the opportunity to grab hold of her left ass cheek.

The two students broke their facial embrace as Giselle gave herself the chance to breath while Ash asked, "Wow. What spurred that to happen?"

Giselle gave a pout when she answered, "I just thought boys like you would jump on the first chance to pin me down and have their way with me."

Ash was brought to blush at the suggestion as he tried to rush for an answer, "I-I didn't think you were that determined to get into a relationship!"

Giselle's pout faded as quickly as it appeared when she told him, "Well just a bit of a news flash I guess. In fact it's something that I want to take past just being good friends. You might remember how I told you I wasn't really into floral reproduction?"

Ash confirmed, "Uh yeah, like you said a few hours ago actually." 

Giselle slipped out of Ash's embrace when she gave herself a twirl before telling him, "I'm more interested in how it happens between mammals. Specifically I want to know what it's like when Lopunnys do it."

Ash felt his jaw hang agape at the suggestion while he began to feel more of his blood travel to his southern regions of his body. With what critical thinking he still had he managed to ask, "Okay two things, one do you mean that figuratively? And second this isn't some prank to screw around with me is it?"

Giselle held back a laugh when she leaned on her wall when she answered, "Oh yes. I do mean it figuratively. Unless Professor Excelsior wants us to do that study, which we could do together. And the other thing? Not at all. In fact that's why I haven't been able to get a boyfriend recently. Some guys are just too much of a stickler for following the rules."

The small catch that Giselle implied was very significant for what Ash remembered about the politics at Pokemon Technical Institute. Any participating students who were engaging in sexual activity with one another, regardless of consent or orientation, would result in severe disciplinary action leading up to and including expulsion. If there was any time where Ash should have been able to demonstrate himself as an upstanding young man who was dedicated to doing the right thing, this was the time for him to remind them both about how important it was to not do such delinquent activities. Once in every full moon however, there was a time where the baser instinct of some men would just give way and allow for such a meeting to become fully erotic. This was one of those times.

Ash pinned Giselle on the wall she was leaning on as his left hand took hold of her thigh and he snaked his other arm around her waist. He then leaned in for another french kiss session with her as he allowed his hands to roam her body. Ash knew that he was seeing a once in a lifetime opportunity in front of him and he wasn't going to let it slip away. He wasn't going to say not of an offer that many of his age would spend or offer just about anything to have as an opportunity. He allowed her to have a chance to breath when he told her, "There's only one way that I'm getting that key out of here anyway."

Giselle hooked her leg around Ash when she agreed, "You're the one who knows how to take advantage of a situation."

Ash accepted this as he dragged Giselle down from the wall and brought him and her down to the ground level. He felt a pair of hands in the back of his shirt ash he helped Giselle remove the first piece of clothing to reveal his smooth chest while he set himself to work in removing hers. At the same time they both kicked off their shoes while Giselle removed the bow tie around her neck and wrapped it around Ash's neck. "I think you just about earned this Ash."

Ash grinned when he accepted, "Oh I'm more than happy for this." Ash proceeded to unbutton Giselle's shirt while he snaked his hand through the waistline of her skirt. Giselle wasn't remaining defeated however as she brought her hands to the button and zipper of his pants. Ash was too excited to care about helping Giselle undress him as he flapped her shirt open to reveal her C-cup breasts suspended by a white bra. He was quick to work as he dove face first into the valley so many men fantasized of. He used his teeth to unlatch the snap in the center of her bra before he pressed himself into the awaiting crevice. Giselle leaned her head back in complete bliss of the feeling when Ash made his journey inside and felt a trail of saliva leave a path while it caused her nipples to harden at the feel of the breeze inside the room.

It was at this point that Giselle was reminded of just how she managed to get Ash in this situation when she felt a cluster of metal objects removed from the area between her breasts. She looked up to see Ash with the keys in his mouth but was unable to question his motive when he tossed them aside and brought himself down for another frenching. Her breasts pressed against his chest while she grabbed hold of Ash's hair with her right hand and worked on his pants with her left. Refusing to let Ash even have a chance at stepping away she brought both of her legs around his waists and was appeased by what she found waiting for her beneath the flap of his pants. She was able to feel the fabric of his underwear but could feel the bulge that Ash was supposed to be equipped with. She found herself slightly shaken at the discovery when she heard Ash ask, "You okay?"

Giselle nodded when she answered, "Yeah. It's just a big step for me, this being my first time and all."

Ash was surprised when he heard that but he didn't bother asking about it. They were both at the age where the idea of sex had begun to be a very enticing concept and they both wanted to experience it somehow. "Well I guess it won't be so bad if we go off of everything we know. Just let me know if it gets to be too much."

Giselle giggled when she accepted, "Nice to know I get to be with a gentleman. At least."

Ash finally released the grasp Giselle's skirt had on her waist as he prepared to find his way into that final destination. The obstruction that he had to face however was something he had just remembered and was unsure about what he would do next. "Hey Giselle, I think you'll need to stand up for a bit."

Giselle was about to ask what Ash meant before she remembered what kept him from proceeding. "These things are perfectly disposable Ash. Do you really want to keep a girl waiting?" There was only one thing Giselle had to do to confirm her offer. She guided one of his hands to the area beneath her waistline where Ash could feel the thing fabric as the only barrier that kept him from having uninterrupted access to the most personal part of her body. Deciding to accept her offer, Ash brought his other hand to Giselle's crotch area before he used both hands to start the form of a tear across the thin fabric her lower body wore. Giselle was brought to shiver when she not only heard a small "rip" sound but also felt Ash's fingers brush themselves across her folds. She then felt his fingers wander to the skin as he made a series of brushing motions just outside the lips of her vagina. The two students kept themselves busy with a make out session while Ash continued to prepare Giselle for the upcoming act.

What felt to be several minutes had come to pass before Ash's fingers felt just what he was hoping to achieve. Fluids had begun to leak out of the front hole of Giselle's lower body while she let out a moan of unhinged lust Ash let his lips free of Giselle's before she asked, "You had to have done this before. Is there someone I should know?"

Ash brought his hands down to her thighs when he answered, "Not really. Aren't you as ready as I am though?"

Giselle remembered that Ash's pants were still buttoned but it was now time for her to change that. She brought both hands to his zipper area when she unfastened the button and brought the zipper down. She heard Ash give a sigh of relief as the bulge in his pants was released allowing her to see his underwear as the only thing in her way. She took hold of the rim of his waistline as she prepared for a mighty downward pull. With her summoned strength she allowed for Ash's underwear and pants to descend down his legs.

She then brought her right hand down to the one area of the male human body that only the most prepared women would dare touch. She could feel it, the hardened and pulsing organ that extended from Ash's pelvis. "You weren't kidding. You were ready for this." Giselle giggled.

The observation only made Ash feel more sure of himself when he told her, "Well, time to break some rules." Ash brought his body back to contact with Giselle's when he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her breasts and skin. His member remained eager and waiting for Ash to fulfill his decision. It only took one more second before Ash made the plunge and truly connected with Giselle.

Giselle let out a yelp of pain as she felt her folds penetrated by the action and felt her hymen pierced by the deeper intrusion. Ash in the meantime was surprised that he wasn't already losing his mind to what he was feeling. The warmth of Giselle's vagina and its sheer tightness gave a feeling that he was practically being melded to her lower region. Ash waited for what seemed to be a minute as he tried to hold back his baser desires before he asked, "You feel okay?"

Giselle opened her eyes when she answered, "Oh yes… I don't know if I'll ever feel this way a second time."

Ash smirked when he answered, "Oh you're going to." At his promise he drew his pelvis back to allow most of his member out but with a quicker pace brought himself back in. A rush pulsed through Ash's spine as he made the motion and heard Giselle give another yelp. This time however he didn't hear any of the pain that came with the prior one. Ash took this as his cue to begin what he had set out to accomplish. He pulled his member out again before slamming himself back in. Giselle felt the beginning of the repeated motion as she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed her arms around his body to where her fingernails were practically ready to dig into the flesh of his shoulders. She took the opportunity to bring her mouth to Ash's neck as she felt one intrusion into her vagina after another while trying with all willpower she had to not let out a scream of growing satisfaction.

The feeling within her cervix only continued to grow as she felt the repeated collision of her hips with Ash's while she continued to embrace Ash as hard as though her life depended on it. Just as her grip on Ash's body continued to build in strength she felt her inner walls begin to tighten as though they had the same intention with her. She threw her head back allowing her hair to lash back and almost cover Ash's head. This was when she allowed her pent up lust to escape in the form of moans out of her mouth while Ash continued to pump in and out of her at a slightly faster rate.

She didn't think she could get any more intensified at the feeling of her fucking but she began to feel an even higher sense of pleasure as her walls continued to tighten and before long she began to feel the climax. Her walls tightened around Ash's member while her core exploded from the accumulated amount of pleasure she felt she allowed herself to release an unadulterated yell as she felt the continued eruption from within her. Before she could regain any sense of thought she discovered just how much baser the climax was able to get for her. Ash gave one final push into Giselle's cervix and allowed for the next step in a sexual engagement to pass. With his member completely buried within her tight folds, Ash let loose a mighty stream of his essence from his tip to travel its way into her insides.

Giselle could feel the hot fluids stream into her before it all poured into her womb as she let out another primal yell from her mouth. It was a while before she felt the flooding finally subside and was left with no option but to accept Ash's body falling onto hers. Both bodies caught their breath from the invigorating union before Giselle commented, "Wow… That was even more awesome than I thought it would be."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. I don't know if I could have asked for a better situation." As Ash began to lift himself up, Giselle was left to think he was about to walk away but felt his arms snake around her back. She heard him simply tell her, "Turn around." Giselle couldn't find herself willing to argue with what Ash wanted as she turned on her side in his arms before she got down on her fours and felt Ash press his body against her back.

Ash in the meantime sliding his semi-hardened dick in the crevice of her ass when Giselle asked, "You had this position in mind huh?"

Ash confirmed with his dick getting harder and his answer, "You said you wanted to fuck like Lopunnys right? I think we should try and imitate what it's like."

She felt his arms wrap around her breasts and his head find its way next to hers before she agreed, "Let me feel it!" Just a second later Giselle felt her vagina penetrated again by Ash's intrusion but this time there was no pain to speak of. There was only an even greater sense of pleasurable fulfillment this time as she took in the penetration. The motion inside her felt even deeper than the one prior as she let out a moan of lust. She didn't have to wait long however before she began to feel the same repetition that she endured earlier.

Ash was out most of the way and then sheathed himself back in. This may have been why mammals performed mating in this position. The only thing Giselle was able to conclude at the moment was that she wanted to feel that sensation again. Ash pulled out and shoved back in again and went through the repeated motion countless more times while Giselle only moaned in unadulterated passion as she took every deep penetration of her vagina. Her arms and legs shook at the waning strength in a great effort to remain upright. After what felt like an hour though she felt the foundation in her limbs give way as she collapsed to the floor. This caused her ass to rise up while Giselle continued to feel Ash's pelvis make contact. If he had any sign of losing his stamina, he wasn't showing it however. This time Ash was now grabbing a firm hold of her lower body and continuing his repeated penetration. As far as Giselle could tell she was being penetrated as deep as humanly possible leaving her to emit even higher pitched yells of her sex drive.

She lost complete track of time but eventually began to feel the coming eruption that was about to overtake her. It took one, then two, then three more thrusts before Giselle felt her core erupt the multitude of liquids that was kept inside her. As she gave another yell of primal satisfaction from her ravishing she felt Ash continue to thrust in and out of her tightening walls before she could feel the same growing bulge within his organ. With only a few more motions, Ash gave one final plunge as he reached as far into Giselle as he could before offering another eruption of his pressurized member. His ejaculation once again released and shot deep into Giselle's eagerly awaiting body while her core drank up every drop pouring into her.

Both Ash and Giselle let out a mutual groan of sexual gratification causing them to hold their position in a rigid lock. A few seconds passed before finally both bodies lost what remaining strength they had to uphold one another and fell as a pair of exhausted partners. Both were breathing heavily as they basked in the afterglow of their defiant union. Ash after a few minutes finally broke the silence asking, "So what do you think? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Giselle let out a giggle when she answered, "I think we made a pretty big step in being together." Both enjoyed their embrace as they rested their weary bodies with the simple knowledge that the only way in right now was cut off from the inside.

When Ash and Giselle began their relationship, the news traveled fast across the Pokémon Institute of such a huge get together. They were almost inseparable as they took on every challenge the remainder of the year had to offer. The fortunate part was that the two were able to keep themselves from being expelled from their "first date" in the girl's restroom and every coupling they had afterwards. They both managed to graduate and were ready to take on the League together. At least that's what they were hoping for.

Ash managed to bring himself into the entryway of Delia's house as he leaned on the door frame for support while removing his construction worker's helmet. The time was eight o'clock in the evening when he welcomed, "Hi mom. I'm home."

Delia welcomed, "Hello Ash, you made it home in time for dinner. How was work?"

Ash removed his shoes and wiped his face as he answered, "Just like you said it would be. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday."

Delia agreed, "That's right. You get to show up for that new mining job I suggested you try."

Ash felt a weight fall in his stomach when he responded, "Another job? Mom I've been working this one in construction for fourteen hours a day all week. What am I doing another job for?"

Delia gave him a stern look when she reminded, "You know as well as I do young man. Until you have enough money to support a family, you are not spending another second out on a journey."

Ash was stricken at the reminder when he protested, "But mom that's going to take forever! I won't be able to use my qualification for this year to enter the Pokémon League!"

Delia wasn't persuaded when she told her son, "Well you should have thought about that before you went and did such a thing young man. If anything you should be grateful that I'm letting you and Giselle stay here until you two can get your lives together. Speaking of which you should be thankful that poor girl is taking up a job at the Pokémon Center to help you build up your finances." Ash hung his head while Delia asked, "Isn't that right dear?"

Giselle was in the dining room when she confirmed, "Yes Mrs. Ketchum. I'm scheduled to start this Monday."

Delia smiled when she thanked, "That's good to hear dear. Now I want you to keep reminding everyone that you'll need to stay away from anything dangerous. Don't do anything that will harm the baby."

Giselle agreed, "I think it's going to be hard to avoid that sort of notion at this point Mr.s Ketchum. But I'll make sure of it."

Ash sat next to her when he asked, "So she's got you ready for work too huh?"

Giselle patted her stomach when she confirmed, "Yes. I suppose the good news is that we won't have much to worry about for a house. Whatever you do, please do not piss your mother off."

Pikachu was next to them when he added, "Pi Pika. Pi Pikachu."

Ash nodded when he held Giselle's hand as he told her, "The first thing we teach our kid about sex, doing it at this age is not worth the risk."

Giselle glared at Ash when she told him, "I hope you aren't saying you plan on running away…"

Ash brought up a hand in a wave of surrender when he answered, "Not even thinking about it!"


End file.
